The Woman of Our Life
by Iapetus
Summary: How can someone have revenge on a person when they don't even know there is a reason to take it? DISCONTINUED


The Woman of Our Life  
  
A Sorcerer Hunter fan fiction by Iapetus  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Sorcerer Hunters. However, it IS my favorite manga of all time. (Maybe that's the reason why I'm always in this part of Fanfiction.net.) I am getting no profit off this story except the happiness with comes from others reading your work, and the actual joy of writing.  
  
I've had this idea for awhile now, but it never seemed to get off the ground. Maybe it's because I was working on some other story (I actually still am), but I just came up with the perfect title for it. Before then, all the titles were REALLY bad, and I didn't want to put it up with that. Oh, and also, the title does not have a typo - although I know it sounds weird. You'll understand why I picked that soon enough.  
  
  
  
####################################################### #######################################################  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Homecoming  
  
  
  
"Big Momma, here is the spice Count Oregano was using against the people." Tira held out a large bottle of dried leaves." The deity took the leaves, and handed the red-haired girl another jar.  
  
"Give this to all who have been affected, and the spell will be reversed." It was unusual, because throughout the debriefing of their last mission, Carrot hadn't been whining like he usually did. Since he had transformed that time, it made the situation even stranger. After all, Tira and Chocolat were known to leave him with bruises and cuts for days at a time.  
  
Daughter noticed this. "Carrot, why are you so quiet?" she asked.  
  
He seemed to have a pained expression on his face. Marron had a very similar look on his own.  
  
Big Momma nodded knowingly. "You're going home soon, aren't you?" she questioned.  
  
Both brothers nodded an agreement. Tira and Chocolat suddenly realized what was going on.  
  
"I hadn't realized it was that month," said Chocolat, sadly. "No wonder you're upset, we need to get going if we're going to be there on time."  
  
Carrot couldn't seem to stand it anymore. He broke into a huge smile, and started trying to grope Daughter.  
  
"PERVERT!" yelled Tira and Chocolat.  
  
"I can't believe you had us going! I though you would take THIS thing of all things seriously!" cried Tira.  
  
"Darling, you're going to be in pain tonight." Chocolat said in a scary manor. Both girls had gone dominatrix, and started to beat Carrot up. Momma and Gateau were laughing, and Marron was sweatdropping.  
  
Sure enough, Carrot was covered with scrapes and bruises later that night. However, he decided to sit off to the side. Chocolat and Tira were in a bad mood, so they didn't mind him not being there. Gateau couldn't care less what the Baka was doing. However, Marron knew it was something else.  
  
His older brother seemed to be in quiet contemplation. Marron REALLY wanted to talk to him, but if he was feeling the same way he was at that moment, the mage could understand if he wouldn't be able to speak.  
  
Turning away, he decided to leave him alone for now. At least, that's what he thought he was going to do...  
  
"Marron," Carrot said quietly, not looking back at his younger brother, "Why are you going?"  
  
He was surprised. But, then again, this time of year made ALL of them think a little bit different.  
  
"I thought you wanted to be left alone."  
  
"Well, I didn't want Tira and Chocolat to hang over me right now. Why else do you think I groped Daughter? I'm not in the mood for that right now. I'm also not so shallow that I'd blow something like this off. Gateau doesn't know, and I want that to remain as long as possible.  
  
"You're different. You're my little brother. If anybody, I'd only want you around right now..."  
  
Marron understood. He had always felt embarrased when Gateau hit on him, but he also had a streak of pride in him. His father and brother may act like the want sympathy when they're having problems, but in situation, they wanted anything but. In that way, Marron was exactly like the other men in his family.  
  
They were going back to the Secret Village, and their father would be there as well. He would understand; he wouldn't look at them with sad eyes when they went out to..... He closed his eyes against the thought.  
  
"It's going to be five years." The mage sat down next to his older brother.  
  
"I know." Carrot paused, and threw a rock into the river. "I wonder if the flowers will be in bloom."  
  
"They should. It's been a good year." The memory of the flower made both men shudder against the emotional pain. "Anyways, if they aren't ready, I'm sure Tira could help it out."  
  
"Yeah, we can't have just buds or leaves by Mother's grave."  
  
  
  
####################################################### #######################################################  
  
  
  
Ok, I know this chapter is short, but it is more like a teaser than anything. Now, tell me truthfully, did you like it? Are you intrested? Review! If at least one person reviews this, I'll have motivation to continue. If more people review, I might get the next chapter out quicker. ;)  
  
Until next chapter... when Carrot and Marron make it home. What will happen then?  
  
Ja ne!  
  
-Iapetus 


End file.
